1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound-playback apparatus and, more particularly, to improvements in performing karaoke reservation in a compound-playback apparatus capable of integratedly playing back a video tape and a VCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PROGRAM function for a video compact disk (here, a generic name for a video disk, including a digital video disk: hereinafter referred to as a VCD), a KARAOKE PROGRAM function of a video tape, and a reservation-playback function for playback apparatuses which are independent of each other are already available.
However, in a compound-playback machine for video tapes and VCDs, models capable of integrated-playback reservation of a video tape and a VCD are not available. For this reason, also in a compound machine, when karaoke spanning between two types of sources is performed, it is necessary to make a reservation for each source or to perform a playback operation for each musical selection.
Furthermore, a video tape has no absolute address from a viewpoint of the properties of the tape format. Therefore, in order to search and play back a desired musical selection, a search operation by visual confirmation is required, and successive karaoke performances are not easily achieved when viewed from the user side, thus requiring excess time.
Further, when the setting of a reservation for karaoke is made using a conventional program function present in individual categories, a lyrics caption section on the lower portion of the karaoke screen is blocked out due to the relation of the display position of the program setting screen.
Furthermore, in a current VCD program function, since an end event is stored even though additional reservations are possible, the number of reservation events (the total number of reservations) is limited.
As described above, in a conventional compound-playback machine for video tapes and VCDs, there are problems in that such reservation of a karaoke selection as spanning between different sources is impossible, automatic selection of music in a video tape is difficult, and a lyrics caption section is blocked out when a reservation screen is being displayed. In addition, in the VCD program function, there is a problem in that the number of reservation events is limited.